


Time

by HappyLeech



Category: Silent Hill, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: (The OC really is only there to tell lisa one thing and it's the date), Character Study, Gen, Just a Lisa thing, Working from my own headcanons and RP blog, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been alone for so long, she doesn't even know the year.<br/>[A very short drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

It was a quiet day (or night, not that she knew) at the hospital when it happened. 

Lisa had been expecting one of those horrid nurse monsters, the ones who looked too much like her for comfort (and who she knew wore, under the hair and the lesions, the faces of the people she once called co-workers) and had readied her scalpel to deal with it.

(Usually she would pound and then stab and stab and stab and stab until she was standing over the mutilated corpse, wiping spattered blood from her face)

But, it wasn’t a nurse. No, it was a young woman. The only living person Lisa had seen since…well, since Harry left her in that old storeroom.

(The weird ghosts that sometimes appeared in the halls from some place called Ashfield didn’t count though. They weren’t alive, and didn’t seem to be up on the times either.)

She screamed when Lisa appeared, pointing a strange device at her like a weapon. “Where am I?!” she yelled. “What’s wrong with this town?”

“I-“ Lisa started, only for the woman to screech at her again, before storming off.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Look at you, it’s 2014 and this hospital is a wreck and your uniform?! I have to get out of this fucking place!”

Lisa watched as the door slammed, listened to the woman stomp through the gravel in the courtyard, only thinking of one thing.

2014.

It was **2014**.

How long had she been alone, with only herself and the shades that roamed the halls and the monsters?

Carefully sitting down on one of the waiting room chairs, she calculated the numbers in her head. 

Counting the year that she was apparently in, because she didn’t remember her birthday, and had no real reason to, she finally settled at a number.

32 years. She’d been all alone, since Harry, for 32 years.

(She was lucky enough to find part of her papers from when she was hired, to find that she’d been 16 and hired in 1976.)

Looking down at her hands, Lisa tried to think of how she’d spent 32 years of her life.

(Cleaning. And talking to herself to keep from going mad and mute.)

Finally though, she stood.

The floor on the second floor needed to be mopped, and she was the only one there to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am now the person who has written 5 of the 10 (or 11?) Lisa Garland tagged fic on this site.  
> I don't have a problem shush


End file.
